


One night

by Jadeandlogan



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Sparklings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeandlogan/pseuds/Jadeandlogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one night Starscream went to the deck of the Warship to finally let his emotions out, Predaking wondered why and went to check it out. Unexpectedly, this one night of being together became to countless nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning of the story, Starscream still calls Predaking, a Predacon, since Predaking does not have the knowledge of transforming yet and tell what his name wants to be. So i hope you dont get confused

Author’s note

Aye.. uh, I’ve been imagining this scenario of Starscream and Predaking, and I just find it cute and would like to share this story to you all. Hope you all enjoy this   
Starscream still calls Predaking, Predacon because he could not speak at this time when he still doesn’t know about his transformation.

Chapter 1 – Kindness

Megatron threw Starscream across the room forcefully. Starscream’s wings screeched as it made contact to the ground. He quivered as he curled into a ball, servos protecting his face, ready for another blow from his disappointed Lord.

“You failed me once again, Starscream”, Megatron growled, his devil eyes scanning under the cowering form beneath him, “When can you ever learn?” 

Megatron felt tired and not interested in beating up his weak SIC, so he left the room, heading to his own private quarters.

Starscream laid still on the ground, until he felt safe that he was allowed to stand up. He leaned on the wall to steady himself, and tried to calm his spark and body from overheating.

He wiped away the washer fluid that formed in his optics as he slowly walked out of the control room and into the storage room and picked up two energon cubes. He then headed towards the deck of the warship, and felt the cool breeze. 

Starscream sat down and hugged his knees, using his left servo to hold the energon cube to gulp it down. His thoughts were filled with negativity. This time, Megatron took it too far.

Washer fluid began to form again in his optics, and he could not hold it back anymore. He let it out as he quietly sobbed.

Predaking (in his beast form, still does not have the knowledge of transforming) watched from afar. He cocked his head as he wondered what was Starscream doing here alone. Nonetheless, when he caught sight of the energon cube, this made his tanks growl. 

He slowly approach, knowing clearly that Starscream could hit him any time, and it annoyed him so. Predaking stopped for a while, waiting for any response, before walking closer and stood beside Starscream. 

Starscream seemed to have noticed his presence, as he quickly wiped away the washer fluid, ashamed that he looked like he was a weak sparkling. He put on a tough face and took the courage to look at the predacon, who watched warily at him.

“What? Shouldn’t you be recharging?” He snapped at the predacon. 

Predaking nudged the energon cube in Starscream’s servo, letting out small whimpering sounds.

Starscream took the point of what he meant. The predacon was hungry. He sighed. He wasn’t in the mood of mocking someone, so he handed the ¼ drunk energon cube to Predaking, who was surprised that the SIC just gave it without any mockery.

Nonetheless, he took it with his jaws and held it up high, letting the energon slowly drained from the cube and flowed into his throat. Predaking set the cube down gently, before proceeding to nudge Starscream by the arm, letting out loud purrs.

“S-stop it! I gave you an energon cube, what else do you want?” Starscream hissed as he was nudged further, getting extremely annoyed.

Predaking purred even louder, as he went lower and got Starscream’s servo to land on his snout. He stopped and looked into Starscream’s optics, begging to be petted. 

Starscream looked at him in disgust, but at the sight of Predaking’s pouting face and his low whimpers made his spark softened. He smiled softly as he began to stroke the beast’s head, before taking it even further by scratching under its chin and rubbing it’s horns. 

Predaking gave out loud purrs and low roars, as he could not stand any longer and laid on his belly, leaning even more into Starscream’s servos that worked gracefully on petting his head. 

Starscream smiled and chuckled, “It’s very amusing when a ferocious beast like you can be so cute and adorable when being petted”. 

He got a loud purr in response.

Starscream smiled sadly, as he remembered back in Cybertron, when he was a scientist and used to teach little seekerlings that looked up to him. He used to carry them around playfully and even flied with them in the skies. 

Until he joined Megatron.

He was interrupted when Predaking gave a worried look and a growl, because he suddenly stopped moving his servos.

“S-sorry”, he rested his faceplate onto his right servo, “I have a lot in mind, and it is stressing me up”.

The predacon grunted.

“You know, predacon”, Starscream started to pet him once more, “I was once a scientist back in Cybertron”.

Predaking started to get interested in what the Seeker was telling, so he watched him warily while Starscream petted him.

“I was once a very nice Cybertronian, with a soft and gentle spark”, he looked at Predaking, before proceeding, “I used to teach Seekerlings about Science, let them to conduct some experiments, mostly of chemistry. I admire their curiosity and the way they beamed of the new knowledge they were learning.

“I even teach them to fly when I needed a break from the science lab, and when they knew how to, I flied with them in the skies, even challenging them to a race.

“Until I started to serve under Megatron”, Starscream sighed, “Megatron changed me in various ways, and the way he treated me back then, made me into a heartless robot. And this made me to desire one thing in the end, to become a leader. I got affected by his actions, so, soon I became doing the same. 

“When I came back to visit the science lab once more, the Seekerlings who I used to teach came to me, asking where I had been and all. I got to loathe sparklings because of Megatron, so I gave them a disgusted look. They said I’ve changed, and I talked to them sarcastically, hurting their feelings”, Starscream stopped for a while, and Predaking comforted him by rubbing his head at his left cheek gently, telling him that he did not have to say any more of his story.

Starscream sighed and appreciated the gesture Predaking gave and said, “Thank you”.

Predaking felt guilty for the Seeker, as he always thought that Starscream was always a glitched robot since he was born, and in the end was proved wrong. 

“I should get going”, Starscream said as he stood up, followed by Predaking.

The beast whimpered softly as he trotted next to the Flier and nudged his arm again. 

“Hey now”, Starscream cupped the beast’s either side of its head and made it to look into his optics, “how about every night, we meet up here?”

Predaking seemed delighted as he pinned Starscream to the ground and licked him on the face with his long slender tongue.

Starscream laughed loudly, and this encourages the beast to do more. The predacon nuzzled him on the cheek before stepping back, giving space for the SIC to stand up.

The Seeker shook his helm, shaking off saliva that were on his face, feeling disgusted.

“Don’t do that again!” Starscream hissed, making the beast to laugh.

“Okay okay”, he snorted as he started to head back inside the ship before waving at the beast, greeting him, “Good night”.

A shrilling noise was his response.


	2. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye, another chapter! i hope this wouldn't disappoint :)

Chapter 2 – Gift

Starscream and Predaking got closer every night. And they enjoyed every moment of it. Sometimes they went flight racing, or they just lay around, Starscream being the one to tell stories and petting the beast. Predaking loves his petting, the way how Starscream stroke his head, rubbing his horns, and scratching under his chin. 

Not only that, when Predaking wanted more, he would flop on his back, inviting Starscream to pet his belly. 

And to appreciate for what the Seeker did for him, he would nuzzle him on the cheek and purr. 

But this time, he would like to do something different, and special.   
When Starscream was away during the day and Predaking got his free time, he went to fly off to find energon crystals. It didn’t took him that long due to his strong smelling, and found a small amount of crystals at the desert. He then mend into a heart shape energon crystal, by using his fire breath to melt it and mold it out. 

Once he was satisfied with the shape, he took it with his jaws and flew back to the ship and kept it hidden. He then waited for his “friend” to come back.

When Starscream got back to the warship and his job was done, he quickly headed towards the deck, where his friend was waiting for him as usual. 

Once he reached his destination, he was surprised that Predaking was nowhere to be found.

“Hey, Predacon?” Starscream called out, looking around to see any signs of the mighty beast. 

After searching for 5 earth minutes, he eventually gave up, and started to walk towards back into the warship. He felt a heavy feeling in his spark. His wings drooped and he was staring at the floor.

Did Predaking does not want to meet him tonight?

Starscream sighed, trying to give himself some positive answers, like the beast being ordered to find some energon crystals or to hunt down the autobots.

But still, he felt… sad.

Suddenly, he some warm breath on the back of his neck, followed by hearing a purring noise. 

Clearly knowing who it was, he turned around, only to be greeted face to face with Predaking, with, something in his mouth.

Predaking nudged the energon crystal to Starscream, and he gladly set it down on his servos.

Starscream observed the energon crystal. Yes, it was heart-shaped, and the size of his palm. 

He felt touched by this generous offer, and he hugged the beast by his long slender neck. The dragon-former returned by nuzzling Starscream’s back, trying not to touch his wings as he knew they’re extremely sensitive and was afraid he would hurt them.

“T-thank you so much”, Starscream whispered as he pulled back, looking into the beast’s yellow optics.

Predaking purred, then proceeded to lower down his body, inviting Starscream to ride on his back.

Realizing what the beast meant, he pointed to himself questioningly.

The beast nodded.

“B-but, I may fall off… How about I just, fly next to you instead of riding?” 

Predaking snorted and shook his head furiously, and made loud whimper noises.

“F-fine!” Starscream climbed onto his back, and rested on the shoulder plates. He adjusted his aft to get in a comfortable position before leaning forward, trying his best not to slip off.

Predaking rolled his shoulders, before walking around, trying to get the Seeker used to his motions.

When the beast swerved left, Starscream almost fell off as he desperately clutched at the neck plated, keeping himself steady.

Predaking laughed, and this embarrassed the Seeker.

After a few more rounds, Starscream managed to follow the motion without sudden movement. 

Seeming that he was ready, Predaking spread his wings, then look at Starscream for approval. 

The SIC nodded, and he braced himself when Predaking took off, his wings pounding the air loudly. It was a rocky ride for Starscream, as the whole body of the beast went up and down, and he tried to steady himself.

Predaking then soared through the night, and he steadied his flight, allowing Starscream to adjust.

He looked behind to see how the Seeker was doing, only to find him desperately hugging close to his body, and protecting the crystal in his servos on his chassis. 

Predaking gave a satisfied purr when his friend valued the gift he had just given him.

He slowly goes down, and as gentle as possible so as not to scare the trembling form on his back. 

He reached just above the body water of the ocean, seeing the reflection of him and Starscream.

The seeker smiled softly and reached out to let his servo touch the cool water, before mischievously splash it onto the predacon’s face.

Predaking shook his head, shaking off the water droplets, and this made Starscream laugh.

He growled, and to get his revenge, he turned upside down and Starscream hit the body water and was underwater, before Predaking then turned around again, laughing more loud than Starscream. 

“Okay okay”, Starscream sneered, “You win this time”.

When they spend their time fulfill, they went back to the warship. 

Predaking lowered his body so that Starscream could step out, still holding the energon crystal in his servo. 

“Well… see you tomorrow night, I guess”, he turned towards the beast and smiled.

Predaking purred, nudging the gift in his friend’s servo.

“Of course, I would keep it safe”, Starscream chuckled.

Before he could even say good night, Predaking suddenly brought his head forward and placed his snout at the fore helm of Starscream, closing his optics. 

The Seeker froze, before feeling the warmth spread to his face plates. He knew this gesture. It was… a kiss.

When Predaking pulled back, Starscream looked away, smiling dumbly, and covered his face plates with his servo.

“Thank you”, he looked into Predaking’s optics, “Good night, see you tomorrow night”.

As they went their separate ways, someone at a safe distance, was watching them. 

“Interesting”, he said, “I need to observe the two of them more. It will be logical to confirm my observation”.

The one-eyed optic turned away, entering in another entrance of the warship.

Starscream laid on his berth, observing the heart-shaped energon crystal in his servo. He smiled as he set it on the desk near his berth, taking one last glance before entering to a deep recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me kudos and comments! if there's anything wrong, give me feedback!


	3. Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the support you gave me! i appreciated it all :))

Megatron stood by the control room, his servos behind his back.

“Lord Megatron”, someone called his mighty name.

He turned around, and was shocked to find Shockwave here in the warship.

“Shockwave”, Megatron greeted, “Unexpected to see you here in the warship, as you are always in your laboratory. What brings you here?”

“I came here to talk to you, concerning this about the Predacon and Starscream”, Shockwave said.

“What about them?”

“Did you not know that they are meeting up every night?”

Megatron was stunned. Were they making up plans to overthrow them?

“And why are they are meeting up?” Megatron walked closer Shockwave, eager to know.

“They are bonding”, Shockwave simply answered.

“And what does this concerns me?”

“I believe the predacon has chosen Starscream as his mate”.

Megatron stared at Shockwave. The Predacon? Chose Starscream? As his mate? 

“Is there any chance of – “, he stopped at the word of interfacing, as this was just too weird for him.

Shockwave knew what Megatron was going to say. “On my observation, yes. There will be a chance of interfacing, if Starscream accepts the will of being his mate”.

Megatron sighed, as he turned his back on Shockwave, “Will there be sparklings?”

“Yes”.

Oooo

Starscream awoke from his recharge. Primus, he did not have a good and well recharge for so long. He sat up and stretched his limbs, and then picked up the energon crystal that the dragon-former gave him. 

He sighed, as tons of questions were left unanswered. Did Predacon really meant it? Or was it just a friendly gesture? Or… did he really love him?

Warmth spread to his faceplates as images of interfacing with him started to cloud his mind.

“No no no no”, Starscream shook his helm to and fro. This is wrong. This is very wrong.

He got up from berth and went outside. He would have to pay a visit from the Medic.

“Why, hello there, Air Commander”, Knockout smirked as Starscream walked inside.

“What brings you here? Did Megatron beat you up again?”

“No”, Starscream snarled, before sitting on the medical berth, resting his helm on his servo, “I need to talk to you about… something”.

Knockout purred, “And what is that something?”

“W-what does it mean?” Starscream looked into Knockout’s optic, who was looking very confused, “What does it mean when someone did something special for you, like… giving you a gift and hanging out with you? Also, giving you a kiss on the fore-helm?”

Knockout froze, then began chuckling, “Why, it means someone love you, of course! Are you telling me someone is doing it to you?”

Starscream shot a glare at Knockout, “Of course not!”

“Come on now, Air Commander”, Knockout smirked, “Who is it? Let me guess, Megatron?”

“IT ISN’T MEGATRON!” Starscream yelled, “What on Cyberton made you think of HIM?”

The medic threw his hands up in surrender, “Okay okay. I take that back! Just tell me who is it, I will not tell anyone! Swear to my spark”.

Starscream lifted an optic ridge, before he let out a sigh and admitted, “It is the damn Predacon”.

A loud gasp escaped form the medic’s mouth. 

“The Predacon?” Knockout gasped, “Oh my Primus!”

The medic started squealing, “Oooh la la la. This is exciting. So, did you two interface yet?”

Starscream growled as he curled himself in a ball, hiding his embarrassment, “Shut up, Knockout”.

“Oh! And Sparklings!” Knockout squealed, “Primus! I have not seen sparklings in a long while! Eek! Baby predacons!”

This made Starscream slapped Knockout and stormed off from the medical room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please continue to support me! thank youu!


	4. Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYE I HOPE THIS DOESN'T DISAPPOINT JSKDFKSDFH THIS TOOK A WHILE

“F-frag!” Starscream backed off as more of the Autobots came, shooting at him as he desperately held the relic.

Starscream ran, and said over the comm.link to Soundwave, “S-send me the ground bridge! Quick! Before I lose the relic!”

A green swirl appeared before him in a few metres. 

“Seriously, Soundwave? Can it not be any closer?!”

Nonetheless, he had to get out of here. 

Suddenly, someone tackle him behind him. He fell to the ground as he clutched the relic to his chest. 

“I swear, I’ll deactivate you for sure!” A femme voice could be heard behind him. 

Starscream turned around as he tackled Arcee. He managed to push her off as he stood up and continued to run towards the ground bridge.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Arcee cursed as she chased after him, kicking him in the leg before he could enter the ground bridge. 

“Agh! Need assistance!” He said over the comm. Link.

“Primus, you are an annoying femme!” Starscream snarled as he tried to kick her off.

Arcee grabbed the relic and they both fought over it, tugging and pulling it away from each other’s servos.

Suddenly, someone clutched Starscream by the wing and it pulled him over, making him lose the grip on the relic to Arcee as he was dragged over to the ground bridge before it shuts.

ooOoo

Starscream panted as he was pulled over from the ground bridge and onto the deck of the warship. He slowly looked up and saw Megatron, with Soundwave, Shockwave and the predacon behind him.

“Where’s the relic?” Megatron asked, his denta showing. 

Starscream trembled, “I-i.. I had the r-relic. B-but that autobot grabbed the relic and we both fought over it until s-someone pulled me over, m-making me lose the grip on it”.

“You should have held tight on it!” Megatron grabbed Starscream by the wing, claws curled that buried deep into it, making energon to flow out before throwing him. 

Starscream scrambled away, as he whimpered, “P-please M-megatron! I-I d-didn’t mea-“ 

Megatron gave him another blow on his faceplates, and this time Starscream laid still, curled into a ball.

Predaking watched, and slowly anger boiled in his lifeblood. When Megatron raised his servo for another punch, he dashed forward in between Starscream and the lord, roaring.

The leader stepped back when the beast continued to give warnings. The Predacon circled around the trembling frame, tail all the way to his front claws, making a protective circle.

Predaking snarled, mandibles moving and twitching with each roar. He spread his wings to form a bigger aggression towards the lord.

“My lord, it is not logical to fight with the predacon. He is much powerful than you think”, Shockwave warned.

Megatron thought about it, before lowering his helm, “Very well then”. He then left without another word, followed by Soundwave and Shockwave.

Predaking waited until the three of them disappeared through the entrance. He then looked over his friend, who slowly sat up.

“Predacon”, Starscream coughed, energon trailing down at the corner of his mouth, “Y-you didn’t have to protect me…”

Predaking whimpered as he sniffed around Starscream, from his thrusters and to his wing.

He stared at the wound that Megatron gave, and without warning, licked it with his long glossa.

Starscream yelped when he felt hot mouthfluids over the wound at his wing. And he twitched at the touch.

He covered his faceplates with his servos as Predaking licked his wounds clean.

It stings, but mostly, he found it soothing to him as he leaned more to the touch.

Predaking continued to lick until he was satisfied, before lowering down to look at Starscream’s face, which was covered by his servos. He nudged at him, releasing low whimpers.

The seeker slowly lowered down his servos and looked into Predaking’s optics.

It was the first time, the very first time that someone ever protected him from Megatron. And he could not believe it. Had the beast really got close to him after all?

It did not matter. He smiled softly as he petted the beast. 

Predaking purred, and then again, put his snout onto Starscream’s fore helm.

This time, however, did not surprise the seeker. He returned back the offer by pushing back, savoring the feeling.

The beast purred even louder, then pulled back, lowering his body to offer Starscream another ride. The rider gladly accepted as he settled himself down on the shoulder plates before the beast turned around and took flight.

 

-oOooo-

Megatron hissed as he walked back to the control room.

“That beast”, he snarled, “now he learns to show aggression towards me? How dare he!”

He turned towards Shockwave, “You should really tame that predacon of yours!”

“I am afraid I could not do that”, Shockwave lowered his helm, “The predaon is too tied with your SIC. I am certain that he would show aggression towards me too”.

“And there is no other way to hurt Starscream without him ripping me to pieces?!”

“No. Predacons are meant to protect their mates when they are in any means of harm”.

Megatron chuckled, “Starscream. As his mate? Amusing”.

“Think about it, my lord. If Starscream were to carry sparklings for the predacon, the bigger the army of the Decepticons “, Shockwave concluded.

Megatron stopped and sighed, “The problem is, more energon is required. And of course, the damn predacon will be more aggressive towards me”.

“Are you planning to overthrow the predacon, I assume?” Shockwave tilted his helm.

“I do wish there was another choice, but there isn’t any”, Megatron whispered.

-ooOoo-

The predacon and the seeker were walking around an island, without any pesky bots or humans to disturb them. It was rich with nature. Birds were chirping and feral were running. They all scurried away when the two massive bots came in their way.

Starscream was deciding nervously whether he should ask the beast if he really did love him. But, it was just too awkward. He had not been with another mech before, only a femme.

He looked over his shoulder, only to find the beast to tilt his head, bright yellow optics staring back at him.

He shivered at the burning feeling of the stare, so he stopped and turned around.

“Thank you”, he whispered. 

Predaking looked around, before he stepped back.

“H-hey, what’s wro –“ Starscream yelped when the predacon suddenly started to change. His jaws dropped when the once ferocious beast was now a bot, who was standing before him. 

Primus, would you look at that size! He is even bigger than Megatron!

“Y-you t-transform?” Starscream stuttered as he fall onto his aft, trembling.

“Why yes, I do, my little Star”, Predaking purred.

“Predaco-“, Starscream was cut off.

“Predaking, I wish that as my name onwards”.

“Predaking”, Starscream corrected himself, “Why did you not tell me that you have the ability to transform?”

“I’m sorry, Starscream. I only know of this ability recently when I was doing a research before Megatron abused you”, Predaking snarled.

Starscream blushed as he remembered of the protection recently.

Unexpectedly, Predaking grabbed Starscream by the wrist and pulled him into a hug. 

The seeker blushed furiously as he tried to get comfortable in the hug. It’s just a friendly hug it’s just a friendly hug it’s just a friendly hug.

“Are you planning to inform Megatron about this?” Starscream whispered.

“Yes”, Predaking said.

The seeker pulled back as he looked away.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Do you love me?” Starscream blurted it out, before he covered his mouth. He waited for an answer until the silence dreaded on.

“N-nevermind. F-forget what I asked”, Starscream walked away, his wings drooped. 

Stupid, Starscream thought, stupid stupid stupid!

“Yes, I do love you”, suddenly, servos from behind were wrapped around his waist as Predaking leaned in to his neck.

Starscream’s cycling intakes stopped as heat spread through his faceplates once more. 

“When you showed me kindness in the first place, and started to pet me often and meet me night by night, I could not help but fell for you.

“I know this is weird for you, considering that we were just friends. But I could not stop myself”, Predaking waited for any rejection. He knew this would end up like this. He closed his optics and bit his lips.

“Predaking”, Starscream laughed softly and turned around, and unexpectedly planted a kiss on the side of Predaking’s faceplates, “I love you too”.

Yes, Starscream did fell for the beast too. As the beast did so much for him he did not know how to repay. He did not care if this was wrong. He longed to be wanted by someone, to feel loved again. And this was his only chance. 

Predaking growled in satisfaction as he pressed his mouth into Starscream’s, glossa exploring the other. He brought his claws to his wings and started to pet it, sending shivers down the Seeker’s spinal strut. 

Starscream pulled back and looked into Predaking’s optics, filled with lust. He snapped out of it as he took a step back, “We should…um… get back”. 

The dragon-former lifted the transformer’s chin to make him look up into his optics, “My little Star, with all my spark, I will protect you till my dying breath.”

They leaned in and shared a kiss again, before breaking apart. Predaking transformed into his beast mode, and Starscream immediately got onto his shoulder plates before they take off and headed back to the warship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU ENJOY? OMG IF YES PLEASE PLEASE GIVE KUDOS AND LEAVE SOME COMMENTS! IF THERE'S ANY FEEDBACK YOU WANT TO GIVE KINDLY LEAVE IT IN THE COMMENTS!


	5. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to MrsBumbleB for some suggestions to the story! thank you very much. Couldn't continue without you :D

Megatron growled as he paced back and forth in the control room. Where in the Pit is Starscream?! He gave a low roar as he was starting to lose his temper. He tried to communicate with Starscream through comm.link but it seemed offline. He had some plans to make and his stupid SIC was not showing up!

Clang! He heard some metal clanking at the deck of the warship. Of course, he went with the stupid predacon. The leader growled as he headed towards the deck.

-ooOoo-

Starscream hopped off from Predaking’s back. He gave a pet on his head and smiled. The beast purred in response.

“STARSCEAM!”

He flinched at his name as it was called.

Megatron came walking towards him from the doors that lead to the deck. His devil eyes glowered over the seeker, making him shiver.

Starscream tried to calm himself down as he slowly approach the gladiator, “Y-yes, my lord?”

Megatron looked at his SIC, then at the predacon, who was crouched low and watching him warily. He turned back onto Starscream.

He smirked as he laid a servo on the seeker’s shoulder plate, gripping it tightly and causing the seeker to flinch and whimpered. A loud growl was heard as he saw the predacon crouching even lower and raised his wings a little higher.

Let’s see what you could do to me, Megatron thought.

“Dear Starscream”, his voice deadly low as he leaned in to his audios, “since when you leave the warship without my permission?”

“I-I”, Starscream gulped as his whole body started shaking, “I-I’m sorry, m-my lord. I did not mean to displease you”.

“Ah”, Megatron smirked, “those endless apologies”. He gripped his shoulder plate even tighter, causing him to wince.

“When can you”, Megatron looked at the predacon, “ever learn?!” He threw Starscream down onto the floor, earning a scream from the trembling form. 

Predaking gave loud roars as he spread his wings, giving the gladiator a warning.

Megatron scoffed as he kicked Starscream in the cockpit numerous times.

That’s it, he crossed over the line. Predaking dashed towards the gladiator. He pounced on him and he clawed at him. Megatron grunted as he punched the beast’s head. Predaking growled as he swirled his tail and gave Megatron a big impact, sending him flying towards the wall. He ran towards the gladiator and transformed to his bot mode, wrapping his servo around the gladiator’s neck, forcing him to look into his hatred yellow optics.

Megatron was stunned. The beast could transform?!

“If you hurt him one more time”, Predaking growled, squeezing the warlord’s neck even tighter, “I swear to Primus, you /will/ suffer more pain than what you did to him”.

Megatron felt terrified now, but he did not show it. Instead, he smirked at the dragon-former, “Keeping secrets, are we, Predacon?”

Predaking growled as he let go of Megatron and turned his back on him, “It’s PREDAKING! I only know of this ability recently, my lord”. He spat venom as he said the words, “my lord”, before he walked towards Starscream and picked him up, who wrapped his arms around the beast’s neck, and whimpered from the pain. His green canopy is broken, and his shoulder plate was dented badly. 

 

Predaking walked towards the door, giving Megatron one last death glare before entering the warship, heading towards the medic.

-ooOoo-

Knockout was shocked when he saw an unfamiliar bot with the Air Commander in his arms entered the medic room. 

“S-starscream”, he began, “Who is that?”

“The very same predacon”, Starscream laughed.

“T-that’s the predacon? H-he can t-transform?!” Knockout pointed at Predaking, backing slightly, “Primus, he is fragging huge!”

Predaking scoffed as he lowered Starscream onto the medical berth, “Doctor… I will be happy if you help fix Starscream his damages”.

“Why, yes, Predacon”, Knockout gathered the materials he needed to fix.

“Predaking”, the beast said.

“Predaking?” Knockout wondered over his new name, “Very well then. I shall fix your beloved mate”, he purred.

Predaking raised his optic ridge at Starscream, who smiled smugly at him, “You told him?”

“He insisted me to tell”.

Knockout shot a glare at Starscream.

Predaking chuckled. He leaned forward as he planted a kiss on Starscream’s fore helm, and the seeker purred as he pushed back softly.

Knockout looked down, trying to keep his focus away from the scene. Dammit, those two bots are making him jealous! He missed Breakdown greatly, and this made him pressed the pincer down further under Starscream’s damaged shoulder plate, making him yelp in pain.

“K-knockout!” 

“S-sorry”, he apologized as he withdrew, then did it more gently this time and removed the shoulder plate and taking another new one and replaced it.

“You did not have to do that harshly”, Starscream winced.

“I wouldn’t do it if you two aren’t kissing in front of my face that’s making me jealous!” He spat at him, before he covered his mouth and looked away.

The two lovers looked at him confused, before realization sets in. Predaking patted the medic on the shoulder, “I’m… sorry that we reminded you of… Breakdown.”

“Just don’t do it in front of me again”.

Predaking laughed, “Noted”.

When the medic was finished with the rest of the damages, they said bye and left.

Predaking companied Starscream to his private quarters, and as they did, Vehicons and Eradicons watched them, quiet and confused. They heard rumors that the Predaking protected the seeker from the warlord, but they were not sure if it was real. So they watched in silence.

When they finally reached to the seeker’s private quarters, Predaking pushed him to the wall, the hugged him, resting his head on Starscream’s shoulder plate.

“I love you”, the beast smiled.

“I love you too”, Starscream pulled back and leaned forward, and kissed Predaking. 

Predaking cupped both side of his face, bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. Their glossas tackling each other, exploring each other’s wet cave.

In what seemed like hours, they finally pulled back, a string of saliva still connecting from their lips as they focused on cycling their intakes. 

They looked into each other’s optics and smiled as Predaking took a step back, allowing the seeker to go to the doors of his private quarters. He turned towards the beast, whispering him “Good night” before entering and shut the doors behind him.

Predaking smiled as he walked away, whispering “Good night” in his spark that meant for his mate.

-ooOoo-

“Shockwave”, Megatron growled.

The one eyed optic turned around, “Lord Megatron, what brings you here?”

“Your creation has the ability to transform! Did you know any of this?!”

Shockwave was shocked, “No I do not. History never showed any evidence that predacons do transform.”

Megatron gave a loud roar as he paced around the laboratory, “That scumbag is getting on my nerves! I must get rid of him soon”.

He soon left and headed back to the warship.

\----------ooOoo--------------------------------

“P-predaking!” Starscream moaned as the beast shoved into him gently. He let out a loud gasp when the predacon rubbed his wing tips and licked his neck cables.

“Scream for me, my little Star”, Predaking’s low deep voice sent shivers down spine strut, “live up to your name”.

When the beast finally picked up his pace, Starscream truly lived up to his name, screaming in pleasure, calling out to his mate’s name. He moaned when he felt his overload nearing.

“P-predaking, I-I’m g-gonna—“

Starscream sat up, panting. What the Primus? His whole body was overheating, and his interface panel was slide open, revealing his spike. 

He tried to fight off the arousal, but he found it hard to do so. So he self serviced, rubbing his spike from base to top, slowly, before picking up the pace. He then inserted one digit in his wet and dripping valve, making him winced. Then two, then three.

Soon, he started pumping his three digits into his valve, curling upwards, hitting his prostate. He forgotten about pumping his spike and focused on pumping in his valve. Soon, he overloaded, releasing loud moans, then he collapsed.

The heat subsided, but after an Earth half an hour, it started to slowly climb up.

“F-frag”, Starscream slowly sat up, “My heat cycle…”

He only told Knockout about his condition, and the medic gave him some medicine to help soothe the aching in his valve. The damn medic even give him some toys in case it gets out of hand.

Starscream would not dare tell Megatron, ashamed and afraid that the lord would tease him about his condition and worse yet, use this as his advantage. That’s why the lord always gets frustrated when he does not show up for his duties, for he is stuck in his private quarters. When he did finally show up, Megatron will ended up beating him, which he preferred it instead of being fragged.

Why does this happen to Seekers? He growled. Worse of all, he couldn’t tell Predaking. For the same reasons, he was ashamed and afraid. But, he is his mate, so why is he keeping secrets from him?

Starscream whimpered as his valve started aching again, begging to have attention on it. 

He decided he would keep it a secret as he slid three digits into his wet valve all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chapter isnt a disappointment! Please give me kudos and comments to boost up my motivation! Love, Jadeandlogan <3


	6. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeap, Sexual scenes below. hope you enjoy it.

Predaking paced back and forth on the deck of the warship. It was already night, and isn’t Starscream supposed to meet him?

 

He growled as he tried to come up with reasons before settling down. He sat down and looked up at the stars and tried waiting patiently for his beloved mate.

  

It was already an Earth hour and the seeker had not visited him yet. Predaking whined softly. Perhaps Starscream had some other duties to do?

  

He stood up as he headed towards to Knockout.

-ooOoo-

  

“Okay okay okay! I am coming!” Knockout growled as he stomped towards the medical door from his private quarters. He was arranging some medical equipment when someone was knocking frantically on the door. He locked it so that some pesky insecticons would not barge into the room, disturbing him.

  

Knockout entered the code to unlock the door.

  

“What on Cybertron do you wa-?!” Knockout cut off his words when he was greeted by a large mech, which was none other than Predaking.

  

“P-predaking”, he cleared his voice, “What brings you here?”

  

“Have you seen Starscream?” Predaking took a step closer, making the smaller mech to take a step back.

  

“N-no. I haven’t”.

  

“Do you know where he might be?”

  

“Maybe at the control room with Megatron?”

  

Predaking snarled, “He isn’t there. I’ve been there”.

  

Knockout just looked at him blankly and shrugged his shoulders.

  

Predaking whined as he bear his fangs and turned his back on him, “Never mind. I’ll check on his private quarters”.

  

Knockout widened his optics and grabbed the bigger mech’s claws, dragging him back, “ _NO!_ ”

  

Predaking looked at him, confused, “Are you telling me he is in there? Why can’t I go?”

  

Knockout bit his lips, trying to form words that the seeker was having his heat cycle. He promised him not to inform the king about it.

  

“He has”, Knockout gulped, “a condition. He came to me for checkup and I found out it was Red Fever. I told him that he needs to rest and stay in his quarters to prevent it from spreading it to other mech”.

  

Predaking raised his optic ridge, “He has Red Fever? I must visit him!” He turned around, and was about to walk off when the medic pulled him back again.

  

“No! Starscream told me that you must stay away from him because he did not want you to catch it! L-listen to your mate!” Knockout gripped the king’s claw tighter.

  

Predaking looked at the medic, and saw the pleading in those red optics. He sighed, “Fine… I’ll wait until he recovers”.

  

He shook off his claw from the medic’s grip as he strode off, back hunched and wings drooped low.

  

Knockout sighed as he closed the door and leaned on it. He connected his comm.link to Starscream, _Your beloved mate is starting to get worried about you. I think he might go crazy if he doesn’t see you for the next few nights._

  

_Frag_ , that was all the response he got.

  

-ooOoo-

  

And Knockout’s words had come true.

It had been three days and the beloved mate of the King had not visited him. Predaking’s patience and worn thin as he started roaring and beat up some Vehicons in his beast mode. He even started to track down the Autobots and battled with them to release his anger instead on the Nemesis, which pleased Megatron very, very much. Though when he went back to rampaging on the Nemesis, this irritated the warlord and spark his anger for the predacon even more.

  

But he had to wait for the right time and ignored the mech, knowing that he did not match his strength.

  

Predaking was in his beast mode and was at the training room. He tore the punching bags and the dummy bots into pieces. He picked up an arm of the dummy bot in his jaws and threw it across the wall. He gave out a loud roar, calling to his mate. He panted, as he sat and hung his head low, whining. The predacon scratched the floor with his claws, making marks.

  

“ _Predaking_ ”, a very familiar voice was heard in his audios, and he turned around to find his one true mate standing before him. He let out a thrilling noise as he started to trot towards him.

  

“No!” Starscream put his servos in the air, telling back off, “S-stay away! I still have the condition! I don’t want you to catch it!”

  

Predaking whined, and transformed into his bot mode, “S-starscream. I was worried. Are you alright? Do you need any help?” He started to walk closer when Starscream held up his servo again and he immediately backed off.

  

“I’m fine, my sweet King”, Starscream purred, “I know you are desperate to see me because Knockout contacted me that you had gone _crazy_ ”.

  

Predaking blushed from embarrassment as he fidget nervously.

  

“Predaking”, Starscream said softly, “In a few more days, I’ll get better, okay? Then we will be together again”.

  

Starscream bit down on his lips as the aching on his valve started to become unbearable. He need to get back to his own private quarters, fast.

  

“I’ll see you soon”, Starscream smiled as he walked away when Predaking growled softly, causing him to tense.

  

“You’re…” Predaking began, “having a _heat cycle_..?”

  

Starscream turned slowly, his body shaking from fear, “H-how did you—“

  

“I can _smell_ it”, Predaking walked closer.

  

Starscream backed away. The aroma he applied was not strong enough?

  

“Why did not you tell me?” Predaking walked closer, his tone now low and deadly.

  

Starscream felt the wall behind him, and he pressed himself even closer as the bigger mech neared.

  

Predaking rested his left servo on the side of Starscream’s head. He brought his right and caressed the side cheek of his mate. Starscream flinched, his whole body tense. Predaking leaned closer and licked his neck cables, causing the other to moan.

  

“You do know I can help you with that”, Predaking smirked as he nibbled onto the neck cables as he trailed his right servo from the smaller mech’s cheek and to his interface panel. He caressed it, earning louder moans as his mate held his shoulder plates.

  

“Predaking”, Starscream moaned on the king’s name, causing his spike to throb against his protective cover.

  

Predaking smiled even wider. He carried his mate in one arm and he let out a yelp.

  

“Wh-where are we going?” Starscream looked up into the dragon-former’s optics.

  

“Somewhere more private”, Predaking smiled at him as he headed towards the SIC’s private quarters.

  

He keyed the code to open his door and entered, shutting it behind him.

  

The king laid the seeker on the berth gently. He growled in satisfaction to see the seeker in a submissive state before him.

  

He crawled towards the aroused mech, who was panting.

  

The predacon hummed as he reached out and caressed the wings, making Starscream to jerk and let out moans.

  

“N-no… _a-aahh_ ”, Starscream shook his head to and fro, “M-moorree…”

  

“Hhmmm? What is that I hear?” Predaking pinched the wing tips, making the seeker jerked his hips up, crashing his interface panel onto the bigger mech.

  

Predaking groaned at the sudden contact, and this made both of them to open their interface panel, revealing their spikes.

  

Starscream looked down with dazed optics and let out a gasp. Primus, his spike is _huge_ and _thick_ from the base to the top. He doubt that would fit into his small and tight port.

  

Predaking licked Starscream as he lowered down until he was facing the smaller mech exposed valve. It was already dripping wet and the strong scent drove him crazy.

  

The predacon pressed his face onto Starscream’s valve, giving him a deep and slow lick.

  

The seeker jerked his hips down, but the predacon held it down as he licked his valve deep and slow in a torturous manner for a few minutes.

  

The king pulled back, face plate covered with lubricant. He could hear the fans roaring from his beloved mate, trying to cool down his overheating body. He purred at the sight of it. How he could not wait what it feels like to be inside of that sweet little port.

  

He inserted a digit inside the wet and begging valve, earning a gasp from Starscream as he arched his back. He inserted another digit and began pumping in and out, searching for sweet spots by studying the seeker’s face.

  

When he reached a deeper sensory node, he caressed it before proceeding to press on it. This made Starscream arched his back even further and overloaded.

  

The mech in heat panted as he grasped the sheets, trying to clear his processor.

  

“P-please…” Starscream whined as he rolled his hips, “I want you inside of me”.

  

Predaking grinned as he loomed over the seeker and positioned his spike at the entrance, giving a small nudge, “Say that a little louder please?”

Starscream snarled and whined as he bucked his hips back, trying to get it shove up inside his aft, “I want YOU INSIDE OF ME! NOW!”

  

Predaking growled as he thrust forward, deep into the valve, earning a scream from the smaller mech below him.

  

Starscream shut his optics, his legs shaking as the pleasure he was feeling was replaced with pain in his valve.

  

Predaking felt the distress in his mate. He cradled his head and stroking the wings, comforting him. He stopped thrusting, allowing the seeker to adjust the massive spike in his small port.

  

Starscream cycled his intakes for a few minutes, the need of release was finally coming back to him. He purred as he rolled his hips around the cable inside him, moving his hips up and down. The predacon groaned as he thrust slowly, before picking up the pace.

  

“Preda…king”, the SIC moaned out his name. Primus, his name sounds so maleficent at that tone. The dominant mate lifted the smaller’s hips as he tried to thrust and hit at the sweet spot.

Starscream lived up to his name, screaming and trashing, scratching Predaking out in pleasure.

  

He overloaded first, his valve clenching down on the spike inside of him, causing the bigger mech to overload as well, spilling his fluids into the tight port.

  

Predaking panted, resting his servos on either side of the seeker’s head. He slid out his spike slowly from the port and retracted it underneath his interface panel. He then collapsed beside him, cycling his intakes.

  

Starscream did the same. After a few minutes of silence, Predaking felt something nudging at the side of his faceplates, and servos across his chest. He opened his optics to find the seeker purring, loud enough for him to hear.

  

“That was amazing”, Starscream complimented.

  

“I told you I can help with your heat cycle”, Predaking purred as he leaned in, kissing the mech.

  

They then broke apart and fell into deep recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i suck at describing sexual scenes. I wish my imagination can just write the words for me. please give me any feedbacks if there is any.
> 
> Question, should i do a yaoi fanfic of megatron and bumblebee? weird ship, i know. i dont know if anyone of you will read it


	7. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh. Enjoy hahahah

Starscream open his ruby optics. He felt the broad chest of his large mate below him. He took a glimpse of Predaking’s face, which was peaceful and so adorable. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on the side cheek before standing up and stretching. He went to his own shower room and turned on the water tap and allow the warm, relaxing water to hit his tense body.

 

He washed between his thighs where the fluid stains were still there. Starscream then proceed to wash the rest of his body… when he suddenly felt light servos on his wings, causing him to jump a little.

 

“And why am I not invited to shower with you, hmm, my little star?” The deep and alluring voice sounded through his audios.

 

“You are always welcome, Predaking”, Starscream purred as he leaned in to the touch, “You do not need any invitation just to company me in the shower”.

 

Predaking growled and smirked as he proceed to wash his wings, causing the smaller to moan softly.

 

He proceeded to wash his own interface panel which remaining sticky fluids were still on it with his one servo, then use both of them to wash his mate’s wings again.

 

Starscream purred loudly. He turned around and shove his mouth to Predaking’s, kissing hungrily.

 

Predaking let out a thrilling noise as he kissed back, his servos still in touch with the wings.

 

Starscream pulled back abruptly as he clamped his mouth with his servo and turned around, his other servo clutching at his abdomen.

 

“Star-?” Predaking was about to ask what was wrong when he was interrupted by Starscream purging his tanks out, spilling energon out on the floor, then began to sway.

 

Predaking catched him in his arms before he could fall, more alert and afraid that his mate had some kind of dangerous virus.

 

“Starscream! Are you okay? What happen to you?” Predaking tapped softly at the smaller mech’s faceplate, whose optics were dimmed and half opened.

 

“I-I d-don’t know… It just happen s-suddenly”, Starscream coughed and wheezed as he wiped the remaining purged energon on his mouth.

 

“We need you to get to Knockout”, Predaking softly carried his somewhat-is-sick mate as he hurried out of the room and headed towards to the medic.

 

-ooOoo-

 

“Oh. My. Primus”, Knockout gasped as he clamped his mouth with his servo.

 

“W-why? What is it? Does he have a virus?” Predaking frowned.

 

Knockout shook his head, his smile wide and bright as he started squealing and made little soft jumps.

 

“Tell me!” Predaking demanded patiently as he look worriedly at Starscream on the medical berth, giving them a confused look.

 

Knockout spread his arms, his optics clearly showing joy, “Very great news! He does not have a virus!”

 

“Then _what is it_?!” Predaking and Starscream growled.

 

“Sparklings!” Knockout shouted with joy.

 

Starscream widened his optics, “S-sparklings?! H-how many?!”

 

Knockout calmed himself down from the excitement and cleared his voice box, “Six. That is what I counted”.

 

“SIX?!” Predaking exclaimed. He went over to Starscream and hugged him tightly, purring and laughing happily, “I’m going to be a Sire!”

 

Starscream joined him, laughing happily as he stroke his abdomen, when suddenly curiosity hits him.

 

“W-wait. Predacons lay eggs, right?” Starscream asked, causing Predaking to pull back and nodded before continuing the question, “Will I lay eggs, or give birth…?”

 

Knockout cocked his head. He looked over the scanner again, “May I do a scan through over again?”

 

Starscream nodded as he laid back on the berth while Predaking stepped back.

 

Once the scanning through is done, Knockout concluded the results and explained, “You’re going to lay eggs”.

 

“And how big are the eggs?” Starscream sneered.

 

“As big as your reproductive chamber”.

 

Starscream choke, “W-what? And you are telling me there are _six_? How the frag can six fit in me?!”

 

Knockout chuckled softly, “This is different. Since you don’t have the reproductive chamber as big as a female predacon, the eggs in you will develop one by one. For example. One egg will develop in your reproductive chamber, and when it is ready develop on the outside, you will give birth to it. And the process continues until you get them all out and continue to nurture them until they hatched”.

 

Predaking wrapped an arm around Starscream’s shoulder, pointing out, “And they need a nest, also, warmth”.

 

Starscream looked down, “Where do we build a nest then? On the Nemesis? Lord Megatron would not appreciate this”.

 

Knockout laughed, “Oh don’t worry about the Big M. Remember your sweet large mech will be there to protect you?”

 

The SIC blushed, then sneered at him, “Whatever, Knockout!”

 

Knockout smirked at looked at the black and orange mech, “Shall I announce the news to everyone on the Nemesis?”

 

“You have my permission”, Predaking rested his claw on his spark chamber.

 

-ooOoo-

 

The news was not very pleasant to the warlord. He grew even more fierce and impatient. He roared as he trashed around in his private quarters, cursing the large mech.

 

“Stupid Predacon!” He went outside and stormed towards the deck of the Nemesis, unexpectedly to meet Shockwave there.

 

“Lord Megatron”, the one eyed optic bowed, “I heard the news that Starscream is carrying?”

 

Megatron growled as he walked past him and looked at the blue sky, “Great, now more of those pests are going to be added into the problem”.

 

Shockwave stood silent. What was he supposed to say?

 

An idea struck Megatron, and he smiled evilly. He turned around to face Shockwave, “I’ll get rid of Predaking, then take away the eggs and I will be the one who raises them. Though I will keep Starscream with the eggs, but in a chamber where he could not escape”.

 

Megatron laughed darkly as he clenched his servo, “And once they hatched, I will convince them that Starscream is a useless Carrier, wanting them to be killed. They will believe that I am the one who ‘saved’ them, and they will look up to me. Once they grown big and strong, I will order them to turn on their Sire, Predaking. Then on the Autobots!”

 

Shockwave stood still, not believing that the lord actually _planned_ that. As much as he respected his lord’s decisions, he could not. Predaking was still his beloved creation, and this had gone too _far_.

 

Megatron walked past Shockwave, whispering, “I hope this will be the last of them”, and disappeared into the Nemesis.

 

Shockwave dropped to his knees. He is loyal to Megatron, but, Predaking. He could not kill him off like that.

 

After a few more reasons, he decided.

 

He would help Starscream and Predaking to protect their sparklings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops. Did i tell you there is a plot twist?
> 
> And please go to my account and read Bumblebee/Megatron fanfic! (if you like the ship)


	8. Elder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, MERRY CHRISTMAS!! I'm so sorry this took quite a while because computer isn't with me and I'm on a vacation! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"N-no!" Starscream hovered over his eggs protectively, "Please! N-not my sparklings!"

A deep laughter rumbled in the darkness, "They're not yours anymore, my dear Starscream."

A claw reached out from the darkness and tipped the Seeker's chin up to make him face the unknown in the darkness, "They're mine."

"NO!" Starscream awakened and sat upright, condensation rolling down his body. He started to shake so badly that its clattering, waking up his large mate beside him.

"Star?" Predaking blinked his optics and wrapped an arm around his terrified mate, "what's wrong?"

Starscream shook his head and buried his helm under the black and orange mech, "I had a nightmare."

Predaking frowned as he caressed the wings to comfort the trembling form. Seeing Starscream so shaken tells him that the dream was terrifying.

"Talk about your dream to me".

Starscream calmed himself down, but sobbed quietly, "S-someone was trying to take our sparklings away".

The king became stunned, and he growled and chirp softly to comfort the seeker, "No one will take our sparklings away. If they want to, they will have to get through me first, which I will rip them apart before they could even lay a claw on them!"

The predacon proceed to plant soft comforting kisses on the helm of Starscream and nuzzle the side of his faceplates, making the smaller to purr in response. 

"I love you", Starscream pressed his body closer to his large mech.

"I love you too", Predaking purred.

-ooOoo- 

A couple of weeks had passed when a scream was shot through the silent air in the Nemesis, freezing all bots in their place. Loud metal footsteps clanked their way to the private quarters of the seeker.

"Starscream!" Predaking barged his way into the room only to find the poor SIC lying helplessly on the floor, clutching his abdomen, moaning and groaning. The predacon knelt beside him and comm Knockout that he would be bringing Starscream to the medic room.

"Don't worry, you will be fine!" Predaking cradled Starscream in his arms and rushed to the medic room.

-ooOoo- 

Another piercing scream. Starscream bit down on the arm of Predaking, drawing Energon. The king growled but bit back as he settled his aggressive mate on the medical berth while Knockout took out the restraints and tied up Starscream's servos and holding down his abdomen. 

Well, his abdomen is like swollen big, and it looks like it was going to pop. 

"Predaking", Knockout stepped back, "It seems that Carriers bearing eggs are aggressive when they are birthing?"

Predaking stood still and silent, watching helplessly at Starscream trashing around.

"I did not know this, I swear", he answered quietly.

Knockout sighed as he swiped a condensation sweat from his faceplates, "It's fine, right now I need your help to keep his legs open so that I can deliver the egg".

Predaking hovered over Starscream and spread his legs open forcefully, ignoring the painful cries of his poor mate.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! THIS IS MY SPARKLING!" The seeker hissed as he flared his wings, scraping the medical berth below him, but Predaking held him down and continued to spread his legs open until it is wide enough for Knockout to slip in and spread his valve a bit.

This earned a moan.

Knockout took this as a good sign and began probing two digits inside, until he touched something hard and round.

Starscream continued to trash around, but slowly settled as he panted, tired from trying to get away. He only moaned as Knockout probe around his valve.

"I don't know if you're going to deliver the egg or just pleasing my mate", Predaking growled above him.

"Well! What else can I calm him down?!" Knockout snapped as he probed deeper, "Besides, this will minimize the pain in Starscream, which is good".

Predaking growled and looked away, reasoning himself that this was just for medical attention.

Knockout leaned in to Starscream and whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I would like to ask you to push your egg out and you can have it safely around in your servos".

The seeker just nodded and the medic went back, ordering ,"PUSH!" 

And push did Starscream did, living up to his great name. Washer fluid were streaming sown his optics while he arched his back up and putting his wings in a tight V shape. Knockout saw that he was stressed out and he caressed the swollen belly reassuringly, "You're doing great, Starscream. Just need to give a few more push".

Predaking looked at him with saddened optics, so he leaned forward, not needing to hold the legs open, and planted soft kisses on his small mate's faceplates. Starscream knew that this belongs to his mate and he purred with a hint of pain. 

"You can do this", Predaking nuzzled affectionately, "I know you want our sparklings to be great and strong,won't you?"

Starscream nodded as he bit his lips.

"Then shall you deliver them, my sweet Star".

Starscream smiled and this urged him to push the egg out with all his might, screaming and bearing the hot searing pain burning in his valve and reproductive chamber. Then there was a long slick pop.

"It's colorful", Knockout gleamed in delight as he held the egg in his servos. Its color exactly the same as Starscream's, except a few black and orange accents on it. 

"M-may I hold it..?" Starscream weakly stretched out his claws for the egg and Knockout obliged.

He cradled the egg in his arms and he chirped softly in his Seeker dialect.

"What did you say to our egg?" Predaking trailed the egg from the top to the base.

"I said that he or she will be gorgeous as his or her siblings. That they will grow strong and big, strengthening our family", Starscream purred and nuzzled under the neck of Predaking's before finally to be in rest from pushing the eldest egg out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you enjoy it? If yes, please boost me up!!


	9. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this isnt a disappointment

After a few weeks Starscream recovered from birthing his first egg, the second was already growing in his reproductive chamber. 

Predaking went to look for an appropriate place to build a nest. No, not on Nemesis. Such a depressing place. So he went out to search for someone who he least expected, his creator, Shockwave.

He was in his beast form when he visited the scientist, finding him to be reading data pads. He let out a soft purr to catch the attention of Shockwave’s as he approached him.

“Predaking?” Shockwave observed the beast that now walk towards him. He felt pained that now his creation was not as close as him. To be honest, he missed petting his favorite creation.

Predaking, on the other hand, don’t quite miss his creator, but somehow this time he did. Because he was the one who cared for him, created him, petted him. He wants to show some gratitude. So he walked closer and purred at his creator, nudging and rubbing his helm on Shockwave’s servo and chest.

Shockwave felt his spark flutter with joy as he petted his beast with love and care. How he wished he could go back old times. He was starting to miss the adorable beast cuddling him up sometimes.

Once the affection was over, Predaking pulled back and transformed in his bot mode, smiling. 

“I am positive that you not only came here for this, but for something else?” Shockwave said.

Predaking chuckled softly, “Yes, you are right, Shockwave. I would like to ask permission from you”.

Shockwave cocked his helm to one side in wonder, “Permission?”

Predaking bow down his helm, “Permission to build a nest here for my sparklings”.

Here? At the laboratory? Dear Primus, can you imagine once they hatched they will tear this place apart and who knows might accidentally pour some unknown substance on a creation and create an unstoppable and untamable hybrid that will cause destruction? No one certainly do not like that idea, especially a scientist.

But if he were to deny to build his creation’s nest here, there would be no other choice than on the Nemesis. Of course they can build a nest somewhere on Earth, but the MECH might find them and might harm the sparklings. Hard decisions indeed. 

It was a long silence that Shockwave think twice.

“It is okay if you don’t want me to build the nest here”, Predaking said softly.

“No!” Shockwave snapped his helm up to look at Predaking, “You have my permission”.

Predaking raised his optic ridges in surprise, “You serious?”

A nod from Shockwave. Unexpectedly received a hug in a trashing way from his creation.

“Thank you. I knew I could count on you”, Predaking smiled with a clear hint of joy on his faceplates as he pulled back and transformed. He let out a loud purr, which meant “Thanks” for the last time before trotting out and pumped his wings to go back to the Nemesis to inform his now awaiting mate, watching over their first egg. 

Shockwave let out a laugh as he turned back to his data plans. 

-ooOoo-

Megatron headed towards his SIC’s private quarters. He had seen the predacon flew off somewhere, so he took this advantage to see Starscream and the egg. 

He stopped right outside of the door of the private quarters of Starscream. The warlord tapped in the code and the doors slide aside, and he walked in as quiet as he possibly could. To his relief, he found Starscream sleeping peacefully with a servo wrapped around the colorful egg. He approached slowly and quietly. Megatron then reached out for the egg and caressed it softly, then on Starscream’s helm.

“Soon”, he smiled sadly, but mostly evil. 

He then heard a thud on the warship. The predacon was back. He turned to leave and shut the doors behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is starting and i really hope i will have the time to finish this story as soon as possible. please be patient with me. help me boost up my motivation!!


	10. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! SCHOOL HAD BOTHERED ME AND AT THE SAME TIME WRITERS BLOCK GOT INTO ME!! CREDITS GO TO MrsBumbleB AS SHE SUGGESTED SOME STUFF TO THE STORY AND HELPED ME CLEAR MY WRITER'S BLOCK! THANK YOU DEAR FRIEND!

“Are you out of your fragging mind?!” Starscream screeched as he pointed his digit at Shockwave, “If we nest here he will experiment on our sparklings! Don’t you even know that he likes to experiment?!” 

Shockwave was stunned when the seeker said “experiment on our sparklings”. He scoffed, “No, that will be illogical. I would rather observe than to experiment”.

Starscream hissed at him and flared his wings, hiding behind his large mate, Predaking.

The predacon face palmed, shaking his helm at the immaturity. He hugged Starscream, “I am sure that Shockwave would not harm you. I understand that you loathe him, but right now is not the time to continue your loathing towards him.”

Shockwave felt pleased when Predaking defended him. He stepped forward, saying reassuringly, “Please Starscream. I swear to my spark that I would not lay any harm on you or on your eggs”. 

Starscream stopped showing his aggression. He turned to look at Predaking’s optics, and sighed, thinking about it. He hissed, “Fine. Promise? No experiments whatsoever?”

Shockwave rested his good servo on his chestplates, “You have my word”.

Predaking purred and nuzzled Starscream on the side of his helm, “We shall move here then. I will build our nest at the space provided by Shockwave”.

Starscream purred in response as he was led by him to the room that Predaking was talking about, leaving Shockwave all alone in the main control room. 

“Lovers”, he muttered as he strode off, picking up data pads that had the information of the all the officer’s energon lifeblood. He wanted to collect data samples from them, and was doing so for the past few weeks. He picked up Megatron’s energon blood and put it on the sample dish and began working on it.  
-ooOoo- 

Predaking had been away most of the time, collecting materials to build their nest, and leaving his poor mate in ultimate boredom at the lair of Shockwave. 

Starscream could not go flying, as he had to nurture his first egg and the second in him was too heavy for him to carry around while flying. So he spend most of his time sitting down, watching Shockwave doing his work. And when he doesn’t, he moans and groans, complaining he was so fragging bored.

Shockwave ignored though, but when it continued it started to get on his nerve.

“Here”, he snapped, dragging a chair out under one of the desk, “I need your help. I am positive that you are a scientist as well?”

“Was a scientist”, Starscream sneered.

Shockwave sighed, “You were still a scientist. Rather you do some experimenting or just lay your aft around doing nothing”. 

The elder did have a point though, so he stood up and went to the chair, sitting down and was now facing at the sample dish before him. 

“What am I supposed to experiment on?” He asked.

“I would like you to collect data samples on Breakdown’s energon blood”, Shockwave simply answered as he worked on the energon that belonged to Knockout’s. 

Starscream cocked his helm at him, then took the microscope and shove the disc under it, zooming in to observe the energon sample.

Soon, interest started to take over him. Curiosity also got the better of him when he proceed to take Predaking’s energon sample and studied it, when he noticed something smiliar. The nanites from Breakdown’s energon, they seemed to have the same programming as Predaking’s. 

Starscream thought it must had been his imagination, but upon closer inspection, it seemed that it was true, both nanites matching together.  
“Shockwave”, Starscream gasped, “Is… Breakdown a predacon?”

Shockwave was stunned when Starscream asked, “Negative”. He leaned over to the seeker, curious to find out. Starscream give way to the elder for him to inspect on both the energon samples for himself. And the scientist too was shocked to discover this.

“Since you are able to recreate predacons… is it possible that you can recreate… Breakdown?” Starscream wondered.

“I am very positive that I can recreate that guy”, Shockwave said.

“Wait till the doc hear the news of it”, Starscream snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give this work some love. Really appreciated


	11. Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits goes to TradeMarkian (am i right? xD) Dont know why? Read on for that little joke.

“I recall Breakdown’s optics was very similar with Predaking’s”, Starscream tapped his chin as he studies the data about Breakdown displayed before them.

 

Shockwave cocked his helm, “But Breakdown seemed to not know he was one”. He scroll down the data, “Yes, he do have Predacon CNA in his energon lifeblood, but it seemed that he took form of a wrecker when he was created.”

 

“His father must had been a predacon”, Starscream said, receiving a silent stare from the one-eyed cybertronian, “What? Are you telling me you have another conclusion?”

 

The elder vented “No” as he turned around and walked towards a drawer. He opened it and found a small jar with ‘Breakdown’ labeled on it. He took it in his servo and settled it on the desk, “Yes, I am positive I can bring back Breakdown, but it is not confirmed he will have his memories with him. Like Predaking, he does not recall anything of the past. Even I have to explain to him what is he when I was finished recreating him”. When he turned around to face Starscream, he was stunned when the seeker was nowhere to be found.

 

“Starscream?” He called, only receiving the echoes of his voice as his response,

 

-ooOoo-

 

Starscream literally ran outside, comm. linking with the medic, _Knockout, get your aft down here!_

Knockout winced when the seeker screamed through his audios, _What? Anything happened? Is it your due date?_

_No you afthole. I discovered something that will make you scream your voicebox out_ , Starscream sneered.

 

Knockout wondered at the sudden outburst from the seeker. Perhaps his first egg already hatched? He did not know. So he requested Soundwave to teleport him to Starscream’s coordinates, replying his comm.link with the seeker, _Coming, screamer._

When the medic stepped out of the green swirling portal, he was greeted by a knock onto the ground with someone on top of him, sitting on his back.

 

“My paint!” He screamed out as he tried to swat whoever was on his back.

 

“Chillax doc”, Starscream purred, “This news is even more important than your precious paint”.

 

Knockout growled as he tried to prop himself up but the seeker just pushed him down, “Hurry up already!”

 

Starscream playfully spin the wheel on the medic’s back, “Breakdown is a predacon!”

 

Knockout scratched the dirt, saying in total boredom and without amusement, “So?”

 

“Shockwave can bring him back, recreate him”.

 

And the seeker was thrown off of him.

 

The medic pinned the seeker onto the ground, growling, “Stop this nonsense! Breakdown can _never_ come back! But that does not mean you can make up some silly stories about him then waste my time from you telling me about it!”

 

The SIC winced when the medic did not believe him. His wings drooped low and they scratched the dirt ground, “I am telling the truth! Go see Shockwave for yourself!”

 

Knockout shut his mouth. He straddled off from the seeker and stood up, brushing dust from him. His paint was already ruined, all because of the arrogant seeker.

 

But if Starscream was actually telling the truth, he would see for himself. He always wanted Breakdown back. He missed him so much. But if it means recreating him…

 

“Take me to him”, Knockout vented as he turned around, only to find the seeker unable to stand up, and realized he just hurt him while he was carrying. _Primus, let me deactivate at this moment_ , Knockout slapped himself as he walked towards him and assisted the seeker, “Sorry. I forgotten”.

 

Starscream stroke his abdomen plates, “It is okay. I pissed you off”.

 

The aerial led the medic to the lair of the scientist. When they reached there, Shockwave was already filling up a tube with yellowish liquid, the tube that he used to create predacons.

 

The elder turned around, seeing the two walking towards him.

 

“Starscream”, he said, “Don’t disappear like that.”

 

“I was too excited”.

 

“As I suspected”, he nodded, and looked at the red bot, “Knockout, I am positive he told you everything?”

 

The medic crossed his arms, “In exchange of getting my paint scratched”. He approached the tanker and looked up at the humongous tube before him, “So you are starting I assume?”

 

“Yes. Are you telling me you refuse this from happening?” Shockwave queried

.

“No”, the medic looked away, “But will he be ever the same?”

 

“I cannot confirm that he will be the same as the Breakdown you once knew. He will be totally… different. But upon recreating him, he will be in his predacon mode”, Shockwave explained.

 

Knockout placed his servo onto the tube, staring at his own reflection on it, “How long does it take?”

 

“About two Earth months, if I can program his data correctly and began uploading it”.

 

Knockout smiled as he turned, leaving, “I’ll wait then. Thank you for informing this to me, Starscream. And sorry once again for hurting you earlier”.

 

“You are at most welcome, doc”, The seeker sneered as the medic started to disappear from view. He stretched his limbs as he walked past Shockwave, heading for berth and to check on his first egg, “I need to recharge. Have a good day _Grandpa_ ”.

 

Shockwave tipped his helm, glaring at the seeker, “ _Grandpa_? Are you talking to me?”

 

“Don’t like it? Well then, you are going to hear it more often”, Starscream purred as he entered the room and collapsed on the berth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to support me! Feel free to leave some suggestion to the story!


	12. Encounter

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 

**I am greatly sorry, for this loooooooonnngggggggg awaited chapteeeerrr. : < I had writer's block, okay?! :((**

**I am open for suggestions for the story down in the comments, so please please please please!! Leave some interesting ideas that can spark up this loving story.**

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a few days of Breakdown's recreation had started, Shockwave went back on other experiments while he constantly checked the progression. On the other hand, Starscream decided to take a walk outside into the forest to stretch out his limbs. He started to feel groundsick, ridden of his ability to take flight due to his growing egg inside his reproductive chamber. He whined. He missed soaring through the skies, letting alone air touched his sensitive wings while he zoomed around with gracefulness. Flying is always a must for Seekers. Because if they do not over a long period of time, they would go crazy. And by meaning _crazy_ , it involves _self-harm_.

But of course, the egg distracts him at all times from the desperate urge to fly. His programming focuses on his nurturing egg inside his chamber and therefore the urge was just an irritating itch to him. Starscream sighed heavily as he walked into the forest deeper. Over a period of time, he would soon get used to it. He started to view how the future will be like. A big family, with sparkling predacons cuddling around him and his enormous mate, Predaking for warmth. Starscream smiled at the thought. He can see a big future ahead of him and it was exciting. He hummed happily. He would teach them morality and values and not let Megatron's actions affect their behaviours. The SIC growled. Megatron. The sick-minded robot who destroyed Cybertron and badly shaped Starscream when the seeker joined him. His wings twitched angrily and he kicked his heel into the ground soil, cursing.

The bushes rustled, startling the seeker and his thoughts cleared into alertness. He backed off from the bushes and got ready his cannon, pointing into the direction of the bushes. 

 "Who is there?!" He growled, his wings flaring to form aggression. 

Silence.

Starscream waited for a few more minutes, but when no further movement was made, his battling protocols soon started to shut down and he relaxed, concluding it was just some sort of organic animal running across the bushes. He transformed his cannon back into his servo and turned around to continue his journey when suddenly he was pulled back by a servo around his mouth and waist, shutting him up. He struggled and kicked off at the unknown behind him, trying to escape.

"Stop struggling or I will rip off the egg inside of you", a voice tormented the seeker and immediately Starscream knew who it was, making his body shake uncomfortably. The seeker looked down onto the servo, sharp claws around hi m with a heavy presence behind him. 

_Megatron._

The lord chuckled at the submission in the seeker, "Feeling helpless and afraid, mhhm?" 

Starscream whined, his knees buckled. He needs to comm.link his mate,  _now._

 "Comm.link Predaking and I will make sure you will suffer your fate in the end", Megatron snarled, tightening his grip around the abdominal plating on Starscream, earning a whimper from the shaking form. 

 The warlord laughed evilly behind him, his deep voice sending shivers down the Seeker's spine, "I will let you go, but only if you do not scream for help. Agreed?" 

Starscream merely nodded and the grip around him slowly retreats. He cycled in his intakes, fans roaring softly. He fought back the urge to scream and shout for help while he tardily turned around to face the Decepticon leader in front of him. 

"What do you want from me?" The SIC scowled lowly. He was not going to look  _weak_ in front of his leader, not right now. 

Megatron's optics darkened as he took a step closer, ushering the seeker to a tree, "What do I want...?" His voice deepened with a hint of lust in it. 

Starscream stood his ground but when Megatron brought up his claws up his face, his body went completely numb. 

The warlord rested his claws on the side of the seeker's neck surprisingly gently and calm as he leaned forward into Starscream's neck and licked slowly, purring out seductively, "I want  _you_ _"._

The seeker gasped out, instinctively putting his servos onto Megatron's shoulders to attempt to push him away. 

"I don't w-want you,  _lord Megatron_ ", Starscream gnarled, "You abused me way too many times without sympathy or even showing a simple gratitude and I had  _enough_ of it". 

Megatron, however, did not took any offence, but there was a pang of guilt inside his spark. 

"I know what I did, Starscream", he spat his words with venom. But _then_ his tone changed into a warm one, "But I regret it. I saw that you are special to me and I desperately want you back. I can prove to you I am more worthy than that useless Predaking of yours". 

_I saw that you are special to me and I desperately want you back._

Starscream growled, taking this as an offence, "If you do have me back, so what? You will use me and then after some time you will get tired of me, ending up throwing me away like I am some  _trash_."  _  
_

The seeker flared his wings and pushed Megatron away, and he was the one to back the warlord up, "You can take back all your lies,  _Megatron_. They will not manipulate me further and I am not getting  _back_ to you. Only Predaking alone can truly show his love to me, not  _you."_

Megatron took a step closer to Starscream that his broad chest was right in front of Starscream, saying these words that instilled fear inside the aerial, "You cannot escape from me Starscream. One day, I will own you and your sparklings! One day, I will _terminate_ Predaking".

Starscream stood still, shaking.  _He can't do this. He can't!_  

The warlord proceed then to caress the side helm using his right servo, his red optics glowered over the flight frame with lust. He leaned forward and kisses those soft seeker's lips, but not shoving his glossa inside his mouth. Starscream could only moan and groan, wanting to get away, to stop this because this was just _wrong_. Megatron simply licked and bit those tender lips while his left servo snaked its way around the sensitive wing tips when suddenly a screech along with the beating sounds of wings in the air interrupted them. It indicated that Predaking was back and immediately the gladiator recoiled away from Starscream, both of them cycled their intakes. 

Megatron hid in the darkness of the trees, crouched low, right before the massive Predacon landed in front of Starscream. 

Predaking transformed into his bipedal mode, pulling Starscream into an embrace, his back facing Megatron, "What are you doing here, my sweet little Star?" 

Starscream rested his chin on his large mate's shoulder, clearly seeing Megatron in the bushes and trees, who was watching them warily, "I-I was just going for a walk, that's all."

"Shouldn't you be in bed, resting?" 

"I got major sick staying in the laboratory so I went out to get some fresh air". 

Predaking purred and nudged his faceplate against Starscream's, "I see. I just came back looking for resources, not much of a luck. Tomorrow I will search again". 

Starscream looked away from Megatron and into the predacon's optics, smiling, "I appreciate everything you have done for us, my sweet king". 

The large mate thrilled and leaned forward to pull the seeker into a passionate, deep kiss, alerting the warlord who was observng and he bear his fangs in jealousy.

Starscream opened his optics to look at Megatron, and the pain expression was clearly on Megatron's face. When Predaking pulled back, he wondered what was his mate gazing at, "What are you looking at, Starscream?"

Starscream glanced at the predacon once more, "N-nothing". But Predaking had already turned around to look...

Only to see trees and bushes,

 

With no Megatron to be sighted. 

 


	13. Progress

**GUYS GUYS!! I NEED NAME SUGGESTION FOR THE 6 SPARKLINGS! PLEASE COMMENT BELOW!**

**Also, what kind of a predacon do you want Breakdown to be?**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Starscream had laid two eggs. 

Yes, two, maleficent, eggs. 

The first that had come out had the same size as the first. Its colours was the same as Predaking's, and with purple and silver accents. The second, however, was smaller than the two eggs. It was pure black with the colour of teal markings. Starscream was deeply fascinated with his eggs, trailing his claws on them to feel the texture of the shell. He purred loudly, feeling quite proud of himself. Knockout checked them up daily, making sure they were healthy and nurtured well. 

"Can't wait till they hatched", Knockout winked at Starscream before he left.

Either does Starscream. He dreamt of his younglings, growing big and strong, once again bringing the species, Predacons, from extinction. The seeker smiled. He kissed the eggs before he got out from the berth and went to the main room.

Shockwave was apparently busying himself in re-creating Breakdown. He managed to build a protoform, which was now floating in the big tanks with wires connected to it. It was still small and tiny, but it seemed to be progressing well. Starscream walked towards Shockwave and studied with him. 

"So you really are doing it, huh", Starscream let out a chuckled sigh, tapping his claws onto the controls. His wings twitched in amusement. He looked at Shockwave who was tapping away onto the controls.

"In a few more weeks, I'll inject Breakdown's CNA. Other than that, all we have to do is wait patiently", the scientist finally withdrew from the controls and stood up straight, watching the vulnerable being floating peacefully in the gigantic tank. 

Silence filled the air when suddenly a com.link entered Starscream. It was from Predaking. 

_Star, meet me outside of the laboratory._

_Right away, my King!_

The seeker coughed, "I uhm, need to go now Shockwave. Have fun with your.. uh, experimenting".

He left, but before he stepped out of the cave he shouted, still not trusting the scientist, "But you're not going to have fun experimenting with my  _eggs, Grandpa_ _"._

_~~~~~~_

The predacon was already waiting patiently outside of the lab, leaning against the rocky wall till Starscream comes out from it.

"You wanted to see me, my King~?" The seeker purred as he went up to kiss the side cheek of the dragon. 

Predaking growled seductively and tilted the small mech's chin so that he could smooch him, his glossa slithered into the other's intake. The seeker moaned around the kiss, leaning closer as to deepen it. They continued for a few minutes before they broke it. 

"I came here for something else, Starscream", the predacon smirked as he crouched and transformed into his beast mode, releasing a cry before he crouched low, inviting Starscream for a ride. 

 _I know you desperately want to soar into the skies again_ , Predaking purred on the comm.link.

"You have no  _idea_ ", Starscream grinned widely, his spark lurching with joy and urge. He quickly got onto the shoulder plates, resting his aft nicely on those muscular armour. He leaned forward close to Predaking, and soon the dragon turned around and pumped his wings in one swift movement, launching them both into the sky while he let out his mighty roar. 

~~

Oh it felt so fragging  _great_. The air brushed against his body, especially his delicate wings. Predaking swiftly soar through the sky, going higher and higher that they could touch the clouds. Starscream reached out to them, extending his arm and claws to touch the clouds. His red optics dilated and once again a smile crept up on his faceplates. How he missed flying. He leaned back and threw both servos up in the air. 

"Oooooohhh I missed this feeling!" Starscream laughed giddily, his wings moving in complete circles in pure joy.

Predaking hummed loudly, contented with Starscream. 

 _Ready for a dive?_  The dragon purred, starting to rock his body up and down to boost up the speed.

"Oh  _yes please_ _",_ Starscream smirked, readying his position as he leaned in close.

The king let out a screeching roar, speeding up the pace of his wings and rocking his body to gather up speed and force till he tucked his wings in, and let himself fall down into the sky. 

The air becomes faster around them as they shoot down, the ground starting to become in view. Starscream's pulse quickened, excitement building rapidly as the ground view become bigger and bigger that he could see the trees now. However, Predaking continued to dive.

"P-pull up!  _P-pull u--_ _",_ Before he could even finish his sentence, the dragon had spread his wings, pulling them up to the air again before making contact with the trees. The air pushed into those wings and back that it caused the trees to sway a bit, leaves fluttering around. 

Starscream held tightly around Predaking, panting in fear, "That was  _insane_ of you!" 

 _Glad I tried something new,_  the predacon cracked up as he continued his destination. 

They reached to the high mountains which was quite close to human city ground. Predaking landed on it, scraping his claws onto the rocks in order to get a grip. Once he found his balance and quite a flat ground, he crouched low for Starscream to hop off the beast. 

The seeker stretched out his limbs, releasing creaked metal sounds. He sat down on the edge of the cliff and scanned the dancing lights of the city. His mate joined him once he transformed into bi-pedal mode, sitting beside him and wrapped his arm around his Star, pulling him close. 

Starscream enjoyed the company of his mate, resting his helm on the crook of his large mate's neck. 

"I seriously could not wait for our sparklings to hatch", the seeker sighed, caressing his abdomen plating. The fourth was still tiny but growing steadily. 

"Me either", Predaking hummed, kissing his forehelm before he pulled back slightly to look into those ruby red optics. 

Without thinking twice, he dived in, their lips making contact once more. Starscream moaned and returned, pushing back and gladly opened his mouth, letting the dragon sweep his glossa in to tackle the other.

The predacon pushed the seeker back, ushering him till he lay on the ground. He loomed over the small frame while they were kissing, his claws trailing down on the delicate form. He broke the kiss and attacked the neck cables, showering it with wet smooches and love bites. His claws snaked their way to the wing tips, pinching them to derive pleasure from the vulnerable one. 

"Predaking~" Starscream arched his back and moaned, his wings twitching into the touch. 

The king merely growled in response, mating protocols were now beginning to become active. The seeker reacted to it, fans clicked on and roared. Interface panels were getting uncomfortably hot. 

The claws found their way onto Starscream's panel. He slid his digits in between the legs, caressing it so as to provoke Starscream to open his cover. He did, a familiar hiss sounded and the panel slid aside, revealing his wet valve. 

Predaking slid two digits inside easily, transfluid slicked around them. He raided the needy valve, touching every sensor node that comes alight. Starscream moaned, his face flushed red. Soon, the predacon added a digit, stretching the tight heat. He then started thrusting them in a fast pace, pulling away till the tips of his claws were inside and pushed them all the way in deeply, simulating the inside nodes. Starscream cried out in pleasure, clawing against the floor, wings twitching. Overload climbed up rapidly and his breathing quickens, but Predaking pulled back, causing the other to lament. 

Something bigger, and widely thick pressed against Starscream's valve, causing the other to hitch. 

"I-i am not sure if it ca--! Aaahnn~!" Starscream let out a pleasurable scream as the dragon had slid his head inside, spreading it. 

Starscream clawed at the floor again, trying to adjust to the massive girth. Predaking leaned in, burying his helm at the neck of Starscream while he slid in deeper, his huge spike touching every single node in the seeker's valve. Soon, valve meets hilt, the huge spike seated nicely in the wet tight heat. 

"F-frag", the seeker cursed, "you are still as big as ever". 

"Endless pleasure", Predaking purred, starting to rock his body back and forth, "don't we both like that?" 

"Ahn~!" Starscream arched his back, only giving the dragon the response of his moans. 

Predaking growled in dominance, pulling back and sliding his spike out completely, emptying the valve, leaving it nothing to clench on.

"What are you--", Starscream was then flipped over his front, on his servos and knees when his valve was once again being claimed by a bigger-than-it-was-before spike, making him yelp. 

Predaking was apparently in his beast mode, looming over the seeker, engulfing the smaller with his massive form, using his legs to spread Starscream's, his claws pinning down onto the seeker's. This fully dominated the submissive one, leaving no means of escape.

The dragon slipped his spike out till the head was left inside, before slamming back in till the hilt, forcefully mating the seeker. He grunted with each thrust and soon he increased. Starscream cried out on every thrust, washer fluids were forming in his optics as Predaking continued with his assault, slamming his huge spike over and over again in quick movements. Each node were repeatedly simulated and hit, deriving more and more pleasure out from the seeker. Overload once again build rapidly for the both of them, their body rocking in rhythm and soon, the Predacon let out a roar, signifying that he would overload and he shot his wet, warm juices into that tight valve. 

Starscream overloaded afterwards, feeling his valve being filled warmly with sticky transfluid. Starscream collapsed onto the floor, mewling softly but fully satisfied. Predaking seated inside for a few minutes before he pulled it out slowly, now limp and soft. He collapsed next to his seeker, to tired to transform into his bi-pedal mode. He wrapped his wing around the seeker and licked his forehelm, purring in satisfaction as well. 

Starscream giggled and snuggled up to him. Once they both found their comfort spot, they immediately fall asleep.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I NEED REASSURANCE IF THIS STORY IS GOING WELL. PLEASE COMMENT OR GIVE KUDOS :c**

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some feedbacks if there is any! If you like it, i hope you comment and give me kudos to boost up my motivation


End file.
